


(love) looks good on you

by petalips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalips/pseuds/petalips
Summary: Changkyun loves his new nail polish.(He's not the only one)





	(love) looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sataelIite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataelIite/gifts).



> This is a short, fluffy mess but I've been thinking about it ever since I saw Changkyun's painted nails so here you go. English is not my first language and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any mistakes (I'm sure there's a lot of them). Also this is for Abril just because I promised her I'd try to write this so that's pretty much it. Please, enjoy this mess! ♡

Changkyun has always liked painted nails. Concretely, he has always liked painted nails on boys. He likes girls with painted nails too, but there’s something about boys with painted nails that makes his heart flutter, like a tiny detail that you discover by looking too close, a silent gesture of a little, subtle revolution. And, of course, when some idols started to paint their nails for their comeback showcases, he couldn’t help but stare at their hands, manly and yet infinitely delicate. 

Changkyun has always liked painted nails on boys, and Minhyuk knows that, so when he gives him a plastic bag with a little nail polish bottle inside of it, he can’t help but let out the brightest smile he has.

“Hyung! How…? Why…?” he blurts out, still amazed at the dark little bottle on the palm of his hand.

Minhyuk, oh, always-too-caring Minhyuk laughs and shakes his head.

“Come on kiddo, it’s just nail polish… I saw you eyeing it the other day at the airport, and I thought you’d like it”

Changkyun likes it. Changkyun loves it, actually.  
And he is, in fact, not the only one who does.

 

“Hyung? Is everything okay?”

Kihyun’s eyes meet Changkyun’s suddenly, his expression surprised, like a little boy who’s been caught doing something he shouldn't.

“Yes, of course it is” he answers, shifting nervously on the side of the sofa he’s sitting on, his legs against his chest and his hands drawing circles on his own knees. Changkyun sits on the floor, the tiny bottle in front of him and his nails almost entirely painted. 

The younger can’t help but smile because everything is okay… except for the fact that Kihyun is too proud to admit how fascinated he is by Changkyun’s black nail polish.  
Of course, this is not the first time Changkyun notices it. He had been wearing it the day of their encore concert, and Kihyun couldn’t help but stare (pretty obviously) at Changkyun’s hands. To be fair, Changkyun himself wasn’t able to draw his own eyes away from his firstly painted nails, so he had let it slide.  
The thing is, Kihyun’s curiosity had persisted through the days, and when he didn’t knew he was watching him, Changkyun had caught him staring at his fingers more than once while doing the most trivial things. It’s kind of funny, but also endearing in the softest way, and the younger can’t help but smile whenever he notices the older’s eyes on him.  
And, of course, Changkyun can’t leave it alone.

“Do you want to… try it?” he asks, almost innocently, just to see Kihyun’s eyes get wide.

“T-Try what?” 

“You know…” Changkyun says, eyeing the bottle just to look at him again. “Painting your nails?”

“M-Me? I don’t want to, what makes you think that?” Kihyun blurts out, his cheeks burning red and half of his face hidden behind his knees (how, Changkyun asks himself, can someone be this fucking tiny and cute?)

“I mean… we’re alone so it’s not like Minhyuk’s going to make fun of you for doing it, you know?”

“It’s not that… I just… don’t want to”

Changkyun sighs because, for better or or worse, he knows Kihyun. He knows he likes to wake up early and sit on the couch, enjoying the silence and the morning sunlight. He knows his eyes crinkle when he smiles too widely (it’s Changkyun’s favourite smile). He knows he likes to kiss every single dog he meets, and he talks to those one he sees on the street. He knows Kihyun doesn’t like to talk about feelings, but he still cares about every single one of them silently, when no one’s looking (no one except Kihyun because, well, he can’t take his eyes off the older). He knows Kihyun’s loving and caring, and he also knows he puts a wall between him and the rest of the world. Nothing’s easy when it comes to Kihyun, it’s always a battle that has to be won, a new land yet to be conquered.  
Well, Changkyun has patience. Maybe that’s the reason why Kihyun lets him in, sometimes.

“Well…” Changkyun says, taking the tiny brush and resuming painting his nails, the pitch black liquid slightly staining part of his fingers. “Not to be a flatterer, but I think you’d look good with nail polish”

Kihyun presses his lips together.

“Really?”

“Of course, hyung, you look good with everything” fucking subtle, Changkyun, “Black might be a little bit bold to you though… but maybe some glitter nail polish…”

Changkyun turns around and he finds Kihyun a little bit closer, biting his lower lip nervously and he wants to laugh because it’s just nail polish.

“If you want to…” he suggests softly, grabbing Kihyun’s attention, “we could try that? And if you don’t like it, you can take it off as soon as we finish. Does that sound good?”

There’s a few seconds of silence in which Kihyun seems to have an argument with himself, so Changkyun adds, “Also… it’d make me very happy.”

The older looks like he has the perfect retort for that, but before he can say anything, his mouth closes and he gives in, nodding slightly but not looking at him yet. It’s all Changkyun needs to get up, go inside the bathroom and come back moments later, a tiny glass bottle in his hand. 

“Today’s your lucky day, hyung! This is going to look amazing on you”

Kihyun just laughs and lets himself fall beside Changkyun, who’s sitting on the floor again, dishevelled hair covering part of his face and his whole body leaning forward as he examines the clear, sparkly liquid.

“It looks pretty” Kihyun comments, and Changkyun can’t help but smile.

“It does, doesn’t it?” he asks, turning his head to Kihyun, who looks impossibly tiny. “Do you want me to show you how to do it?”

Kihyun’s gaze meets Chagkyun’s and he nods slightly, putting his chubby hands on the table and waiting for the younger one to start painting, excitement and nervousness written all over his face.

It should always be this easy, Changkyun thinks. Him painting Kihyun’s nails, Kihyun’s giggles filling the living room because hey, that’s ticklish and Changkyun protesting because that’s imposible, I haven’t even touched your fingers. It should always be this easy, Kihyun complaining and ending up doing it himself, and being actually better than what Changkyun could have ever expected. It should always be this easy, Changkyun laughing until his tummy hurts when Kihyun almost throws the little bottle off the table, and Kihyun laughing with him because he’s just so bubbly and happy and Changkyun can see it in his eyes, hear it in his tiny laughter.  
It should always be this easy, Changkyun thinks, being in love with Kihyun. It should always be this easy, falling in love with him once again, feeling the warmth on his chest seeing the other boy’s pupils light up when he shows Changkyun the final result. Changkyun claps for him, even when there’s glitter everywhere, because their headache is long gone and it actually suits Kihyun and seeing Kihyun like this, vulnerable and allowing himself to be free is such a breathtaking experience, just like seeing a baby bird fly for the very first time. On Changkyun’s stomach there’s butterflies flying too, and he thinks, for a brief moment, that he could kiss Kihyun in this very moment, right here and now. He knows he won’t, but oh, how much he wants it, just to cup his face between his hands and kiss that smile against his own, tenderly, softly, innocently like a summer breeze in the middle of the cold winter. 

“It wasn’t that difficult, wasn’t it?” Changkyun asks, his eyes travelling from Kihyun’s soft, chubby, now sparkly fingers to his own, thin and delicate, his nails pitch black and neatly painted. “And it actually suits you!”

“Well, it’s just because they look good on me” Kihyun scoffs, getting up and stretching his body. “And because you wanted me too, so don’t get to excited” he adds, walking to the kitchen.

Changkyun doesn’t even reply, but laughs instead, shaking his head and letting out a faint sigh. He takes his phone and opens Twitter when he hears a tiny voice calling his name from the kitchen door. 

“Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, his voice low, almost a whisper.

“Huh?” 

“I, just… thanks. You look really good too.”

Changkyun smiles, and it’s a sincere, wide smile. 

“Anytime, hyung. Anytime.”

Kihyun just nods, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and goes back into the kitches.

The thing is, being in love with Kihyun isn’t easy. The thing is, Changkyun wants to kiss him. But even if he can’t, this is okay. This is enough, for now.

 

(When the others get back to the dorm from recording, they eat dinner together. Minhyuk and Hyungwon smile when they notice Kihyun’s painted nails, but none of them say anything, even if they want to. Changkyun is ethernally grateful for that.

Changkyun also smiles when he notices Kihyun’s eyes on his nails that night. And the day after. And the day after that.  
He smiles even more whenever his fingers casually meet Kihyun’s.

He must admit, their nail polishes look beautiful together.)


End file.
